


Smile Ch. 2

by Ritsu92



Series: Smile [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsu92/pseuds/Ritsu92





	Smile Ch. 2

Hisoka sat at the edge of a stream, watching as the fish swam by. He didn’t go on a lot of missions but he did get paid a lot for the ones he did do so he had a lot of free time. He noticed a bird flying above him and stared at it for a minute before getting up and heading towards the Hokage’s office. Once there he saw Naruto talking with his wife. They both noticed him and Hinata gave him a smile, as did Naruto. 

He waved at them as he approached, happy that he had at least two people who treated him normally. He saw Hinata carrying something and she smiled more, handing him a bag.

“I made some food for you. I know you don’t eat much but it is good to eat something healthy when you do.” She said, Akihiko nodded and thanking her as he took the bag.

Naruto and Hinata talked for a bit longer before she departed, Naruto motioning for Hisoka to follow. They went to a room down in the basement of the building, Hisoka setting the bag aside as he entered the familiar room. He saw Sakura who gave him a smile as well and pointed to a chair near her.

“Just sit here for now while I get things ready.” She said as she turned to a table. 

Hisoka sat down and remained silent, messing with his blindfold. He felt Sakura start to put small pads on him and a heart monitor. She grabbed a small vial and looked at Hisoka.

“Can I have some of your hair? Normal scissors won’t cut it.” She said.

Hisoka nodded and made one of his nails turn to a claw and cut some strands off, handing them to her before his nail went back to normal. Sakura thanked him and then got another vial, handing it to the man.

“I also need some blood.” She said.

Hisoka nodded again and repeated the process with his nails but this time made a small cut on his finger, letting the blood drip in before handing it back to her. 

“One last thing. I need a sample of one of your wings. Could I have a feather?” she asked.

Hisoka nodded and stood up, removing the small pads and then the heart monitor before removing his shirt to reveal two spots on his upper back that looked like tattoos. He stood a bit farther away before letting them out silently, letting them stretch for a moment before bringing one around, carefully removing a larger feather for her. He handed it to her before putting the wings away. 

“Is that it?” he asked as he put his shirt back on.

Sakura nodded and thanked him. Hisoka nodded and gave a small bow before going and picking up the bag that Hinata had given him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face Naruto who handed him a small letter with cutesy things drawn on the envelope. 

“Hinata and I thought that you would like to come. You don’t get out a lot and I hardly see you around town so why don’t you come? It’ll be fun and I can introduce you to my friends.” He said.

Hisoka took the letter and nodded, staring at it for a minute. He felt something in his chest but didn’t really know how to express it.

“Thank you. I’ll come.” He said as he bowed slightly to him as well before leaving. 

He went back to his place near the river and sat down. He got out one of the boxes in the bag and saw it was a lunch box while the others were to be stored. He opened the container and his eyes widened slightly at the lunch she had put together for him. It looked really good and he actually felt hungry just looking at it. He reached in and stabbed something with one of his claws, eating it quietly as he opened the letter he was given and read it. He felt himself getting nervous as he read the letter, feeling he had gotten himself way in over his head.

He heard someone approaching and turned, seeing Itachi coming towards him. He gave a small wave, letter still in hand as he came closer and sat with him. 

“Did you get one too?” he asked, noticing the letter.

Hisoka nodded but his expression seemed troubled.

“I’ve never been to a birthday party before…I don’t really know the first thing about it or what I should bring. You’re supposed to bring presents right? I don’t know how to shop for a young girl.” He said.

Itachi chuckled and shrugged.

“Well, the party is in two days so we could always shop for something today. But before that, you should finish eating.” He said.

Hisoka paused and blushed lightly as he realized the man could see how he normally ate. He retracted his claws and took some chopsticks out of the bag. 

“You can have some if you want.” He said as he set the box between them. 

Itachi nodded and ate a bit, simply enjoying the cool breeze and the quiet company.

\-----------

Hisoka looked at a few things in a shop Itachi had chosen. He sighed quietly and backed away from the items as he looked around the shop that obviously catered to young girls. He looked around a bit more and spotted some stuffed animals that came with snow globes to match the animals. He also noticed that he could have something engraved on it and stared at it for a moment before picking up a stuffed black and white cat with a red ribbon around its neck. He looked and found the matching snow globe before turning to Itachi. 

“This?” he asked simply unsure if it was a good gift. 

Itachi gave him a small smile and nodded. 

“What do you plan on having the snow globe say?” he asked

Hisoka thought for a moment before speaking.

“I figured I would keep it simple. I wanted it to say ‘Always smile and make memories with your family and friends.’” He said as he looked at Itachi.

“It’s nice. I think she’ll like it.” He said as he held up his item.

“Ready?” he asked.

Hisoka nodded and went to the checkout with him, still nervous about his gift.

2 Days Later  
\------------------------

Hisoka stood a bit away and out of site from Naruto’s house. He could hear the sounds of the party but he couldn’t bring himself to go over. He was afraid that he would scare someone. He fiddled with the handles of the bag that held the man’s daughter’s gift and sighed quietly. He couldn’t do it. He moved towards the house but moved to go around to the front. As he moved he jumped slightly as he felt someone grab his wrist. He looked back and saw Itachi, making him look down. 

“Aren’t you coming?” he asked.

Hisoka paused for a moment before shaking his head.

“It would be best if I didn’t. I’ll scare someone or at the very least make them uncomfortable. I don’t want to ruin the party so I was just going to drop the present off at the door” He said quietly. 

It was silent for a moment before Hisoka was suddenly pulled by Itachi to the yard, the suddenness of it startling him too much to pull away. He suddenly found himself in the yard, feeling very out of place among the cheerful atmosphere. 

He saw Hinata and came over, handing the bag to her, the colorful wrapping paper sticking out of the top swaying a bit. 

“I brought something but I don’t know if she’ll like it. Sorry.” He whispered. 

Hinata chuckled and shook her head.

“I’m sure she’ll love it. It seems like you put a lot of effort into putting it together.” She said.

Hisoka nodded slightly before he felt someone call his name. He looked to see Naruto waving as he came over.

“I’m glad you came. Do you want anything to eat?” he asked as he pointed to a table that had some snacks on it.

Hisoka shook his head and thanked him.

“I’m not hungry right now but thank you.” He said as he looked around, noticing a few people looking at him cautiously. 

Hisoka looked down and scratched the side of his head.

“Sorry, I guess I’m disrupting the mood a bit.” He said, Naruto looking behind him and seemed concerned before dragging Hisoka over to everyone so that he could be introduced to them.

\-----------

Hisoka sat at a table next to Itachi. He had met and talked to a lot of people but he didn’t mind it as they seemed a lot more at ease around him. He heard something and was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw Himawari sitting in front of a vanilla cake with Strawberries on it. He heard everyone start to sing happy birthday to her and joined in, wanting to fit in as much as possible. Once everything was done the cake was being cut up and passed around. Hisoka looked at the cake, really wanting a piece but held himself back.

Hisoka stayed in the back, not wanting to bother anyone until he felt a small tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw Himawari holding a plate with a piece of cake with a strawberry on it up to him. He paused before taking it, thanking her and patting her head. The girl smiled at him and then went back to her table, eating her piece happily. Hisoka looked at the cake for a minute before he heard Itachi next to him.

“Don’t like strawberries?” he asked.

Hisoka shook his head.

“I actually really love strawberries…I just wanted to make sure everyone had a piece before I ate. I would feel bad if someone didn’t have a piece.” He said

“But then you would have no piece.” He said as he looked at the man.

Hisoka nodded slightly.

“I know and that’s alright. I’m sure it would be put to better use by someone who requires food.” He said as he finally took a bite of the cake and let out a small sound.

“It is good though. Strawberries are my favorite.” He said as he took another bite. 

Itachi watched him for a moment before simply nodding and watching the party. He heard Hinata getting everyone together so Himawari could open her presents. Everyone soon gathered around and got quiet, watching the girl. She went through all her presents, Hisoka’s being placed in front of her last. She opened it up and got the stuffed cat out and the snow globe, smiling as she shook it. Naruto noticed a letter and opened it, handing it to the girl so she could read it. 

“Himawari, today is your 7th birthday and that means you are one year older. I am sure during the past year you made a lot of memories with your friends and family. Make sure that you continue to make those memories and make sure you hold them close as they will become one of your most important treasures as you grow. I hope that you have fun on your birthday and that all of your birthday wishes come true.” She said, smiling widely and nodding as she showed the letter to Naruto who smiled and nodded as she messed with the snow globe and held the stuffed cat.

Hisoka for his part was sitting in the back, his face beet red. The letter sounded great last night but having it read aloud made him feel self-conscious. He noticed Itachi looking at him and felt himself get more flustered. 

“W-What?” he asked quietly.

“What you wrote was nice. I liked it.” He said as he looked at Hisoka who could only look down.

“It sounded a lot better last night. I didn’t know they would read it out loud.” He whispered. 

Itachi chuckled and continued to sit with him, simply enjoying the day. 

\--------------

Hisoka was walking back to his place with Itachi, carrying a bag with an extra piece of cake in it. He looked up at his apartment from the street and sighed quietly. He looked at Itachi and thanked him for coming with him before going inside, feeling a fluttering feeling in his chest as he closed the door. 

\---------------  
A Few Weeks Later  
\----------------  
Hisoka sat in a restaurant surrounded by Naruto and his friends. He didn’t really know how he ended up in this situation but there he was. He looked at the saucer in front of him and really know what to do with it until Kiba held the saucer up to him. 

“Come on! Drink!” he said, seeming relaxed around him ever since they met at Himawari’s party.

Hisoka took the saucer and looked at the liquid in it before drinking, flinching slightly from the taste.

“It tastes odd” he said.

Kiba grinned and poured some more in the saucer. 

“That goes away once you drink some more” he said as he encouraged him to drink some more, which Hisoka did.

As he drank more he felt his face getting warm, leaning against Itachi who had been sitting next to him and had been mostly silent throughout the night. He looked at the man and offered him his saucer but the man declined, making Hisoka give an almost childish pout in his drunken state.

\-------------

Hisoka stepped out of the restaurant for a moment to get some fresh air, his cheeks slightly flushed from drinking so much. He leaned back against the building and looked at the sky for a moment until he heard someone approaching. He looked and saw a man with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with his bangs hanging at the side of his face. The man was also much taller than him, at least 6 feet. He wore dark blue pants with black ninja shoes that came up to just below his knee. He wore a grey skin tight shirt and a white long jacket that had sleeves that were at elbow length. He also wore some gold bracelets and had a gold choker on. 

Hisoka couldn’t help but stare, equating his appearance to that of a prince that was trying to dress like a regular person. The man looked towards him and he had piercing golden eyes that caused Hisoka to stay in place despite how he wanted to look away. The man approached him and stopped in front of him, Hisoka still unable to look away. The man stared at him for a while before reaching up and gently touching his cheek. Hisoka wanted to pull his face away but couldn’t. It felt like the man’s touch was sending a pulsing sensation through him, causing him to be on edge. The man opened his mouth and started speaking but Hisoka didn’t understand the language that he spoke. It sounded like it was coming from him but also not coming from him at the same time. 

The man seemed a bit upset when Hisoka remained silent but a smile soon graced his face as he started reaching his hand back and tugging at the blindfold he wore. Hisoka’s hand twitched, trying to get it to move but his body wouldn’t listen. He felt a cold sweat start to form and did his best to try and move but couldn’t. He heard someone say his name and the man looked away, the break in eye contact allowing Hisoka to move. He looked at who had said his name and saw Itachi, giving a questioning look. 

Hisoka moved away from the blonde in front of him and went over to him, going inside with him and refusing to look back towards the stranger.

“Who was that? Someone you know?” he asked

“I…I don’t know. He didn’t look familiar….That’s not important though. Let’s just get back to everyone.” He said, going back to the table with Itachi. 

\-------------

Hisoka looked up as he heard someone speaking to him. He saw Naruto who was accompanied by a pale man with long black hair and snake like eyes. Naruto gave him a small smile.

“This is the man I told you about. He will examine the tattoo like markings on your back. His name is Orochimaru.” He said as he took a step back to let the man approach Hisoka. 

Hisoka greeted the man as he took off his shirt and moved his hair over his shoulder so he could see. He felt the man touch the marks and felt him move his face extremely close. He noticed him grab what looked like a magnifying glass. 

“It is an intricate design but it looks like the design is composed of individual symbols. I would need something a lot stronger to make it out clearly but it looks like some of the symbols stand for gate or doorway and others stand for death, rebirth and soul. Like I said, I would need something to magnify the symbols to read them better.” He said as he pulled away. 

“Your wings come out of these designs right?” he asked

Hisoka nodded, looking towards him, his eyes glowing a bit behind the blindfold. He moved his face away slightly as the man got close to him. 

“I suppose it would be asking too much to see your eyes?” he asked, causing Hisoka to look away wordlessly. 

The man chuckled and backed away.

“I would need something to better see the symbols. If possible, I’d also like to do a close up of his wings emerging to see if I can tell how they show up.” He said to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Hisoka, making sure it was okay with him. Hisoka nodded and stood, putting his shirt back on and fixing his hair. He thanked Naruto and left the building, deciding he would spend the day by the river again as he liked how quiet it was. 

As he walked down an alley he suddenly tensed and spun around, his arm shooting out and grabbing someone by the neck, bringing his claws to the person’s face, his eyes glowing brightly under the blindfold. He saw a kid that looked a lot like Naruto and sighed quietly as he retracted his claws and dropped the kid. He looked at him, his expression still clearly shocked.

“Sorry…You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that. It’s dangerous.” He said, noticing two others.

“Did you need something?” he asked.

The kid seemed to snap out of his stupor and got up, smiling excitedly.

“We want you to teach us some jutsu!” he said.

“You were at my sister’s birthday right? You didn’t say much but I can tell. You’re really strong!” he said.

Hisoka paused as he heard the kid’s request but nodded slightly. 

“Alright….but first, food. Your strength and overall lack of focus on that attack plus your shaky hands tell me you haven’t had lunch yet. Don’t worry, I’ll treat you and your two friends who seem a bit more shy than you.” He said as he walked away, expecting them to follow. 

\-----------

After lunch Hisoka had taken Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki to a field where they could practice. He took time to learn their affinities as far as what chakra they were best suited towards and then got to work, teaching them the correct hand symbols and then how to do the jutsu. While he didn’t use jutsu often he took the time to learn them as they might come in handy one day. He gave the three some new jutsu to practice and stood back and watched, correcting posture and giving tips if needed. 

He saw Itachi approaching after a few minutes and gave the man a small wave before going back to teaching the three.

\---------------  
A Few Weeks Later  
\---------------

Hisoka nodded at the progress Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki had made.

“You’ve all learned pretty quickly. I’m impressed.” He said.

Boruto grinned and held his fist out, making Hisoka give him a curious look before lifting his hand up in the same manner as the boy who immediately fist bumped him.

“Thanks a lot sensei!” he said.

Hisoka was surprised at the term and scratched the side of his head nervously.

“S-Sensei?” he asked.

Sarada nodded.

“You’ve been teaching us diligently almost every day.” She said, Mitsuki nodding.

“You even helped us with our chakra output.” He said

“So, wouldn’t that make you our sensei?” Boruto asked enthusiastically. 

Hisoka blushed lightly as the term was used again and nodded slightly.

“I guess. As long as you don’t mind having me as a teacher.” He said. 

They all nodded in unison.

“But don’t neglect your regular studies with your team leader. That comes first as he will teach you the important basics of team work….but if you want I can keep teaching you when you have free time.” He said as he looked at the three.

The three of them smiled and nodded, excited to learn different jutsu. Hisoka looked as a puff of smoke showed up, Naruto coming out of it and looking at the group.

“You shouldn’t be bothering him you guys. He’s pretty busy himself.” He said but paused as Hisoka put his hand up to stop him.

“I don’t mind. I don’t usually have a lot going on so I don’t mind teaching them. The more they know the better they will be at defending themselves. Besides, I like teaching them. They’re pretty fast learners.” He said 

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding. 

“As long as you don’t mind. But I need them to be home before it gets dark. They’re still young.” He said.

Hisoka nodded.

“I’ll be sure to get them home by then. You can count on me.” He said.

Naruto smiled and nodded.

“Come on, let’s get you all home. I’ll take you this time.” Naruto said as he beckoned for them to follow.

Hisoka watched them go before turning to Itachi who had been watching the training session. He came over to him and paused before speaking.

“Ready? It’s Friday right? I’m assuming you want to do the usual?” he asked.

Itachi nodded and got up, starting to walk with the man.

Hisoka had been hanging out with Itachi more. He didn’t feel comfortable at first because of his general unease around him due to their past. Even if he couldn’t remember, being around him made him feel anxious. However, the man was persistent and kept bugging him to hang out. While he found it annoying at first, he eventually started to relax around the man and didn’t mind being dragged out of his home to go around town. He even didn’t mind the stares he got anymore, as long as he was with the man. They had even started going out to eat every Friday which was nice as he hadn’t really eaten out at all before then. 

It was Itachi’s turn to choose the restaurant and he had chosen a place that served different types of noodles. However, Hisoka also liked this place since it served fish and he could get it seared. 

Once they were sat he looked at the menu for a moment before deciding what he wanted. He looked at the small placard on the table and noticed that they had a strawberry cake that he could get for dessert. He looked at Itachi and paused before deciding to speak.

“Um…do you mind if I get this after we eat? I don’t want to keep you so I can get it to go if you want…I just wanted to try it.” He said as he messed with the menu in his hands.

“You really like strawberries huh?” the man asked as he looked at Hisoka.

Hisoka blushed lightly and shook his head.

“N-Not really…” he said

“Oh? Any time I go anywhere with you, you make it a point to get something strawberry flavored. If I recall correctly you said strawberries were your favorite at Himawari’s party.” He countered.

“….I might like them a little bit” Hisoka said quietly.

Itachi couldn’t help but chuckle at the man’s embarrassment but nodded.

“I don’t mind at all. But lets get it to go. That show you started liking is on right?” he asked

Hisoka nodded and thanked him as their waiter came over.


End file.
